guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marin Bloodbane
Any questions or comments that you want to share, Just place em here and I'll be there. You've nothing to fear, it wont be deleted I will allow your thoughts to be completed. Marin Bloodbane 18:43, 24 December 2006 (CST) :beatered ''i beatered they're heads in with my FDS — Skuld 18:47, 24 December 2006 (CST) Hi and welcome to the wiki! I noticed you are using some elements on your user page which have been inspired by other Guild Wiki users. Could you please add a credits note on your user page. Something like "This user page has been inspired by User:Example1, User:Example2 and User:Example3." will be fine. I hope you enjoy your time with us! -- (talk) 18:49, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Got it thx for the tip ;) Marin Bloodbane 06:25, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::Np. :) Remember to sign your comments. -- (talk) 17:11, 26 December 2006 (CST) Hi again! Your user page includes few pretty large images. Usually it is recommended to use the gallery format for them. You can find an example here. -- (talk) 15:29, 29 December 2006 (CST) :Is there a way I can shrink the pictures to a certain number of pixels, like you can with the scalable skill bars? i've been experimenting but I can't find anything. nvm I got it. Marin Bloodbane 06:24, 4 January 2007 (CST) How exactly did you manage to create your Rit. on March 18th? :Oops, srry I meant May 18th I'll change that. Strengthened Rampager Your vote is appreciated.I had to re-do the build bar so please kindly take another look(hopefully vote again as well). thank you very much.Drick10 11:55, 17 March 2007 (CDT) User page Moved your page out of the main name space, you can find it at User:Marin Bloodbane/Thing That Pwns All — Skuld 17:28, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Ty I'm going to have to figure out how to do that lol :) Marin Bloodbane 18:46, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::I also updated the link on your user page accordingly. I hope you don't mind. :) -- (talk) 21:24, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::Not at all as long as I benefit in some way lol Marin Bloodbane 09:09, 15 January 2007 (CST) Skill bar icon size Hi, noticed your use of the scalable skill bar template. For the size, it's "39px" not "39pix" (px, without the "i"). --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:56, 4 February 2007 (CST) The Rants Why are so many dances in GW similar to those of other races in WoW? Some of them were actually taken from Diablo, which was being developed when parts of ANet were in Blizzard. --Swift Thief 09:50, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Ty and congrats your the first person to reply to my rants Swift ;) [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] 09:36, 4 March 2007 (CST) ''Every campaign, there seems to be more and more revealing armor. What is with that? Hotter Climate. Prophecies is bought in the mountains. Factions is a warmer climate. Nightfall is in the desert. I'd say Eye of the North will be less revealing. --DEATHWING 20:41, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Sig You need to update your signature. See GW:SIGN. Thanks in advance. - Krowman (talk • ) 14:32, 3 March 2007 (CST) :They need to advertise that page more :) [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] 09:36, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, definitely. At least we don't immediately punish people for contradicting it. - 'Krowman' (talk • ) 13:18, 4 March 2007 (CST) Korshek the Immolated Hey there. I'll post you a map of the route I take to get to him tomorrow. Eseentially it's keep heading South from Tihark then take the second turning East. But basically, just keep running. I take Dash as well as Dark Escape, and I often die just before I reach him, but by that time the res shrine closest to him has been activated and I res there. He's quite killable with 15 or even 30% DP. Like I said, I'll post a map tomorrow, and if you're around, catch me in game and I'll show you personally. IGN: Karalin Taucher -- [[User:Karalin Taucher|' Karalin']] 20px(talk| ) 22:34, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :Ty been really annoyed with him and I have this thing where I seem to think death is failure... :) [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin Bloodbane]] 06:16, 12 March 2007 (CDT) BUild I commeneted out the untested tag in User:Marin_Bloodbane/_Build:_N/Me_Suffering_Spiker for you. --Dazra 16:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Your sig is not regulation I think...only one pic at a time :D. Well, thats all I gotta say lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 19:04, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Build Thing Your blinding powder/signet of shadows build ( ) will get unfavored really fast... Mine did... @mericanvlad 08:54, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Really? Ah well it was a huge spammable spike for as long as it lasted eh vlad? [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 08:57, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Solo Farming THE Fuakin unnerfed solo farming so u can take it off ur list :DStevo101 22:45, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :I love you man! [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 07:09, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem with Image:Damage vs. Armor.JPG Thank you for uploading Image:Damage vs. Armor.JPG. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the image you have supplied is missing information on its copyright status. The image will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the '''license' and the source of the image. Please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 05:44, 3 May 2007 (CDT) I'm pretty sure you can't break any copyright laws on things you made yourself but I'll add the tag once I figure out how. Same for below except for the me making it part :) [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 06:05, 3 May 2007 (CDT)Scratch that I looked on the linky thingy to Wikipedia but I only got confused can someone show me how to make my pic legal >.< Friggin copyright laws. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 06:11, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem with Image:Arcanist.JPG Thank you for uploading Image:Arcanist.JPG. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the image you have supplied is missing information on its copyright status. The image will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the '''license' and the source of the image. Please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 06:00, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Minor edit Would you mind checking the minor edit box so that you dont fill the recent changes with your user page. Thanks Silver Sunlight 09:22, 20 May 2007 (CDT) oops sorry people I had no idea I was clogging the recent edits. I'll make a point of it now. ty for the notice :) [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 09:29, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Signature Please reduce the length of the wikitext used for your signature. See GW:SIGN#Length. --Fyren 01:21, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :this work? --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] ::Yeah, thanks. --Fyren 07:45, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Lollers 'Beatles, The Who, Sting, The Police, Eagles' Are you a hippie? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:45, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :If I am, it's completely buried so far into my subconscience I'd need a crobar to get it out. That's just what my parents always had playing on the stereo when I was growing up so thats just what I'm used to. --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 18:19, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::How about some My Chemical Romance? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 10:19, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ;3 I see your characters have a monster info page too. You should do what I do and sex it up(well, at least for your favorite character(s)). I am glad that someone has read/seen my userpage. I spent a long time learning wikicode(self-taught) and I previously put a lot of effort into a page template only to find that I didn't like it. Then I just did a monster info page for my favorite character. What I am trying to tell you, young lad, is that sex sells. *Walks off into the sunset while smoking a cigarette* Anemos 21:09, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Best User Page I've Seen! Wow, cool userpage, voting it my fave! -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 18:52, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Yo!!! hey ally Krowman... I fixed Krowman's sig in the "Sig" section, it made the whole page small caps. (ah, irony) Hope you don't mind. Dragnmn talk 10:11, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Was wondering what that was but thought it was just a bug on my end. Ty Dragnmn! --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 10:52, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Stealing... Can I steal this for my personal Hard Mode tracking list? (Talk to me) 14:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC)